Scrapped Balloons
Throughout the years, the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade has housed over 200 over-sized balloon versions of famous cartoon characters, movie characters, and more. However, not every idea for a balloon has made it past the planning stage. Below, you will find a list of all of the balloons which were scrapped for one reason or another. Below, you will find a list of balloons that were originally scrapped by Goodyear and later picked up by another company, or scrapped entirely. Scrapped Balloons The Reluctant Dragon (1960) A Reluctant Dragon balloon was originally planned to debut in the 1960 Parade, but was booted off for unknown reasons, and was replaced with Happy Dragon. Rocky the Flying Squirrel (1961, The Kalmus Company) Much like Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Rocky was originally going to debut alongside his best moose buddy, Bullwinkle in 1961, however, he never made it past the concept stage for the same reason. He was finally brought into the Parade in 1996 in a new balloon version of Rocky & Bullwinkle. Huey, Dewey, and Louie (1962, Walt Disney Productions) Originally, Disney suggested to Goodyear to make 3 small balloons of Donald's nephews to debut alongside the Donald Duck balloon, but Goodyear declined. This was because they calculated that the triplets would have to be disproportionate to the 60-foot Donald balloon in order to be able to fly. Mr. Magoo (1965?/1976/UPA) To promote "The Adventures of Mr. Magoo" and "What's New, Mr. Magoo?", UPA asked Goodyear to produce a Mr. Magoo balloon for the parade but it was scrapped, another balloon was brought up titled: Uncle Sam Magoo in 1976 (To Celebrate the Bicentennial), but once again Goodyear declined due to lack of aerodynamics, and the project was scrapped and has yet to be revived. Casper the Friendly Ghost (1968, Harvey Toons) He was originally going to debut with Snoopy but It was scrapped. Charlie Brown (1968, United Media) A Charlie Brown balloon was originally going to debut. but was scrapped and possibly was replaced by Snoopy. However like Big Bird and Bugs Bunny, the idea was revived by Raven Aerostar in 2002. Big Bird (1st Version) (1974, Children's Television Workshop) Because of the massive success of Sesame Street, CTW commissioned a Big Bird balloon to debut in 1974. However, Goodyear rejected this idea due to the "lack of aerodynamics". Although the idea was revived by Raven Aerostar in 1988. The Big Apple Mascot (1975, Daily News) Originally going to debut with Weeble, but it was scrapped due to the lack of aerodynamics. Betty Boop's Stars (1985, King Features Syndicate) Originally, the Betty Boop balloon was supposed to be accompained by two novelty balloons of stars with faces on them, but this was scrapped for unknown reasons. Snoopy on Skates with Woodstock (1988, United Media) Originally, Winter Snoopy and Woodstock was going to depict Snoopy wearing a outfit remonous of his 1987 design, with Woodstock tagging along and riding on his head, which was scrapped in favor of separating them and giving them brand-new Macy's gear. Pendleton the Penguin (2004, Playskool) Pendleton the Penguin was originally going to be one of the three Weebles balloonicles to debut in 2004 as seen in the concept art, but was scrapped and replaced with Tooey the Turtle later on. It is unknown why the Parade studio made this choice. Woody Woodpecker (1960s, Walter Lantz Productions) Like Big Bird, Woody Woodpecker was suggested by Walter Lantz himself in the 1960s, but once again, a fear of lack of aerodynamics stopped the project. Despite this, Woody would later be recreated by Kemp Balloons in 1982. Mighty Mouse (2nd Version, 19??, Terrytoons) No reason given by The Big History Project or any parade project-eers. Fred Flintstone (1960s/1970s, Hanna Barbera Productions) The same reason as with Mighty Mouse. Mr Peanut (1960s, Planters) Like Big Bird and Woody, Mr. Peanut was outed from the Parade as a balloon due to the lack of aerodynamics. Bugs Bunny (1970s/Warner Brothers) Like Mr. Peanut, Woody and Big Bird, Bugs was given the boot sometime in the 1970's due once again, a lack of aerodynamics. However, like Big Bird, it was revived by Raven Aerostar in 1989. Chipmunks (????) At the Macy's Parade Studio, a model for an unknown Chipmunk balloon is commonly seen hanging from the ceiling at the Design Room. It is possible that a Chipmunk balloon was going to debut sometime, but was eventually scrapped. Tony the Tiger (????, Kellogg's) A Tony the Tiger balloon was going to debut. but was scrapped possibly due to the lack of aerodynamics Batman (1980s?, DC Comics) The idea of a Batman balloon was thought of a few times but was never made Popeye (2nd Version, 1980s?, King Features Syndicate) The same reason as with Fred Flintstone and Mighty Mouse.Category:Parade Trivia Category:1970s Category:1960s Category:Balloon Facts Category:1980s Category:2000s